1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch operating technique, in particular, to a touch operating method and an electronic apparatus using touch input devices to perform operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, following the continue advances in technology, functions of electronic apparatuses become more and more powerful, and people's dependence on the electronic apparatuses is also increasing. In terms of the current electronic apparatuses on the market, manufacturers are very active in promoting the applications of touch panels, and thus many electronic apparatuses are equipped with a touch screen to provide users with a more user-friendly operating environment. The users may select various function options on the touch display to carry out operations, such as data input or data editing, either by using a stylus or by directly tapping on the touch display with a finger.
However, currently, when a user uses the stylus to perform the operations, if it is required to switch the color or the line thickness written by the stylus, or to execute other editing functions, then the user must do so by using application programs installed on the electronic apparatuses, such that the user may change the editing effect (e.g., color or line thickness) written by the stylus only after firstly selecting the corresponding operation settings (e.g., editing settings and so forth) on the application programs. As a result, when the user uses the stylus to operate the electronic apparatus, it takes a lot of time to find and set the required operation settings, and thus is very inconvenient.